The primary objective of the Biostatistics Core Component is to provide centralized managerial and statistical support for the research projects of the Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) for Breast Cancer. Investigators and career development candidates can draw statistical expertise for the design, management and analysis of their research projects. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Component of the Core are to: 1) coordinate and manage statistical activities in the SPORE to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support; 2) provide statistical support expertise in study design including endpoint definition, sample size determination and power calculation, randomization procedures, data collection form design, and plans for report generation, interim reviews and final analysis; 3) provide for the informatics needs for SPORE investigators; providing state-of-the- art computing facilities with up-to-date software for data management, statistical analysis, and network communications; and developing and managing a website for the SPORE; and 4) provide statistical analysis of SPORE projects using contemporary statistical and computing methodologies.